croquiracefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Episódios do All Stars
Aqui você pode ler um resumo de cada episódio e ver seus destaques, positivos e negativos. Clique no link do desafio desejado para ver o post na íntegra. Episódio 1 - Think like a winner Após a entrada na workroom, as queens participaram de um mini-desafio ''reading is fundamenta''l onde Hedwig saiu como a vencedora e ganhou a vantagem de distribuir o tema entre as demais queens. O desafio principal foi criar looks baseados em cada uma das winners do RuPaul's Drag Race. Lipsync - I Run the Runway (Violet Chacki feat. Miss Fame) Earthquake desistiu da competição, por esse motivo não houve lipsync. Episódio 2 - Beat for the Gods As queens foram desafiadas a criar sua própria linha de maquiagem, enquanto na runway, o tema era recriar o pior look que a queen apresentou em sua temporada original. Lipsync - Your Makeup is Terrible (Alaska) Gemini Kim acabou sendo desclassificada da competição, por esse motivo não houve lipsync. Episódio 3 - Pink is the new black Divido em 2 grupos, tendo como capitãs Gaya e Ruby, as queens foram desafiadas a criar uma série de TV e apresentando junto à ideia, um poster contendo os personagens e uma sinopse. Na runway, o tema era Death Becomes Her. Lipsync - You've Got Time (Regina Spektor) Yugoslavia desistiu da competição, por esse motivo não houve lipsync nesse espisódio. Episódio 4 - Lavender Queens As queens foram desafiadas a escrever uma creppypasta e criar o design da criatura presente na história desenvolvida. Na runway, o tema era gore. Lipsync - Bloody Mary (Lady Gaga) Não houve lipsync devido a desistência de Nuwanda. Episódio 5 - Queens of Comedy Em duplas, as queens foram desafiadas a apresentar um número de comédia onde o tema usado como base deveria ser a Croqui Race. Enquanto na runway, as queens deveriam criar um look com o tema Cocktail Party. Lipsync - Let's Have a KiKi (The Scissors Sisters) Bianca venceu o lispsync e decidiu por eliminar Hedwig. Episódio 6 - My Fair Queen O mini desafio foi composto por um quiz sobre a história da Croqui Race, Cosmic venceu e acabou por levar a vantagem de distribuir os temas do musical. O desafio principal desafiava as queens a criarem uma paródia de uma música tendo como base a si mesmo, já na runway, o team era burlesque. Lipsync - Fame (Irene Cara) Devido à desistência de Cosmic Ginger, não houve lipsync nesse episódio. Episódio 7 - Snatch Game As queens foram desafiadas a interpretar celebridades ou personagens famosos em um formato de perguntas e respostas. Na runway, o tema era Nigh of 1000 Britney Spears. Lipsync - URL Badman (Lily Allen) Olívia entregou apenas o busto a ser usado no snatch game, porém não completou o desafio nem enviou runway, desse modo desistindo da competição e por esse motivo não houve bottom no episódio. Episódio 8 - Oiroke no Justu Esse episódio foi marcado pelo retorno de Yugoslavia à competição, no desafio principal as queens foram desafiadas a transformar os personagens de Naruto em parte de sua família drag. Os personagens foram distribuídos por Bianca Biquíni que havia vencido o desafio anterior. Lipsync - Heart Attack (Loona) Aesthetic não entregou o desafio, desse modo sendo automaticamente eliminada e fazendo com que não houvesse bottom nesse episódio. Levíthica, apesar de não completar o desafio, recebeu uma segunda chance e ficou com Low no histórico, a menor colocação do episódio. Episódio 9 - Literate Queens As queens foram desafiadas a criar um livro com capa e sinopse seguindo um gênero pré-determinado e distribuído por Ruby, vencedora do desafio anterior. Na runway, as queens deveriam criar looks seguindo o tema ClubKid. Lipsync - Burn the pages (Sia) Yugoslavia fez uma performance onde desenhou o croqui, colocou-o sobre um livro e ateou fogo, isso lhe rendeu a vitória no lipsync e ela optou por eliminar Ruby. Episódio 10 - Vegas Ball A partir do naipe predeterminado por Levíthica, vencedora do desafio anterior, criar um look para cada categoria: Noite em Vegas Realness; Magnata Eleganza e Poker Eleganza Extravaganza. A última categoria deveria ser inspirada na carta designada, também por Levíthica. Logo após o anúncio da colocação final e das queens que fariam parte do top 3, Bianca Biquíni anunciou que estava deixando a competição, fazendo, mais uma vez, com que não houvesse um top 3 em uma final da Croqui Race. Episódio 11 - Gran Finale Na final, as queens foram convocadas a passarem por 2 momentos, onde primeiro apresentaram suas performances individuais, Gaya perfomou a música Bettie de Violet Chachki, enquanto Levíthica optou por performar Government Hooker de Lady Gaga. Em seguida, todas as queens subiram ao palco em ordem de eliminação, então o Top 2 retornou ao palco para um lipsync final da música Main Event de RuPaul. Após isso, todas as winners subiram ao palco e foi anunciado o Miss Runway da temporada: prêmio que foi dado a Aesthetic. Em seguida as finalistas subiram pela última vez ao palco com os seus respectivos looks de coroação. Após ser debatido e dado notas entre os jurados, decidiram que a vencedora da primeira temporada da Croqui Race All Stars era Levíthica Von Stoker, sendo assim Gaya Gillette se consagrou como Runner-up da temporada. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:All Stars